


Righteous

by Alona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: Sophiereallyhates rich wankers.





	Righteous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abvj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/gifts).



She's always liked it when they figure it out too late to do anything but whine. What's that supposed to accomplish, anyway?

"I trusted you!" Mr. War Profiteer sputters. "I thought you were _nice_!" 

What, it's my fault you're stupid now? Sophie thinks. 

"We're ruined!" moans Mr. Union Buster. 

"That was the idea," Sophie says, taking a triumphant sip of fruity cocktail. "You two being such valuable contributors to society and all." 

They're drawing attention from other passengers, good thing Eliot's on his way to cover her exit. Time to tone down the righteousness before he can comment on it.


End file.
